iSpring Dance
by XxFMDxX
Summary: Sam doesn't have a date for the upcoming spring dance, but so does Freddie!hmmm...Bad at summaries please just read & don't forget to review. PLEASE! and Yup SEDDIE! WOOP Woop. T coz im a Teen! xxx


**Okay so here comes another story. Hope you'll like it ; ] First chapter any ways ; ] **

Sam quickly opens he locker and searches frantically among her books and scattered papers.

"Oh for goodness sakes where on Earth is it?" she says to herself, while she continues searching. Freddie approaches her looking at his phone. After seeing Sam searching so had for something he asks "What? Did you lose your chicken wings recipe?" With a smile.

**Sam's P.O.V**

"What did you lose your brain?" I said back still searching for my lip-gloss. I saw Freddie glaring at me but ignored it anyway.

I sighed and said "No. it's just that Mick Sanders is going to walk by in any minute and I can't find my lip gloss in my bag or in my locker!" I said like in a really annoyed voice. I can see Freddie rolling his eyes and snickers.

"What?" I said quickly. He answered. "YOU wear lip gloss now?" trying not to let out a laugh.

"Yeah! But only if I want to!" I replied. "You know my lips has to at least taste something different well beside Fried Chicken OR Steak all day!" he still holding a laugh. "WHAT A LITTLE COTTON CANDY is REFRESHING!" I said annoyed now. He rolled his eyes again.

"So how exactly do you know Mick's going to walk by here?" he said suspiciously.

"He walks by in here like every Friday right before lunch." I said with a smile. "I've been tracking him!"

**Freddie's P.O.V**

"Do I need to know that?" I mumbled

"She wants to be his date for the dance or should I say the Spring dance" Carly says surprisingly from behind me.

"Good afternoon guys" Carly said to us with a big smile on her face.

"Why do you even care about going to the dance? I said asking Sam. "I thought you hated school dances?" I asked with an eyebrow up.

"I do!" she answered back while shutting her locker. "But this year's spring dance is supposed to be super as in SUPER COOL!"

"Why?" I said.

"They're having chocolate fountain". Carly said rolling her eyes. "WITH FATCAKES! Don't forget FATCAKES!" Sam added.

I and Carly chuckled while looking at her. "What? Have you ever had a Fatcake dipped in chocolate?" Sam said.

"No" Carly replies. Sam gasped "Then you HAVEN'T LIVED" Sam said with a shock on her face.

I just had a thought "You know I don't have a date YET" I said slowly looking at Carly. "Drop it Freddie" she said quickly.

I sighed "Yeah, Yeah"

"Besides, I'm already going with Jerome Netley" Carly smiled.

"The guy who chews gum ALL the time?" I asked her. "Yeah he helped me study for a biology test so I owe him a favour" Carly said.

"Egh! Just don't let him kiss you!. You don't want to be stuck in his mouth the rest of the night" Sam advices.

Carly replied with an "EW!"

"Oh!" Sam exclaims. "Oh god here comes MICK! Carly give me your lip gloss quickly!"

"Gross NO Sam" Carly stepped back "Ugh!" Sam grunts and snatches Carly's lip gloss from her bag.

"HEY" Carly scolds.

After smearing the lip gloss on Sam's lip, she looked up at Mick.

"Uh..Sam..?" Carly tries to stop her but instead she just shushed her I tried to hold back laughter.

"Hi. Mick" she says playfully as he walks by. I'm still holding back the laugh. "?" Mick looks at her confused. "Do I know you?"

"Sam Puckett. I sit behind you in Geography." Sam said. He thinks for a while the, "Oh yeah" he nods his head.

Sam continued. "So…anyway…excited about the spring dance? Sam asks casually. The he replied "OH that stupid thing? I'm not even going!" Mick scoffed.

I giggled a little "Oh…" Sam said and grins politely.

"Uh…Pam is it?" Mick said. "Sam," she corrects with a playful and awkward laugh.

"Sam…UH…you have something all over your teeth" Mick said and smiled awkwardly. "Later?" he waves quickly and walks away.

**Okay that's it for the first chapter hope you liked it. Teheh don't forget to review! I'll update SOON promise. ; ] okay bye and #Muchloved! **


End file.
